


Please Put It Down

by grapenight



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, Snakes, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William has a lovely date planned for him and Gabe, but that gets ruined when Gabe finds and attempts to befriend a snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Put It Down

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt on Tumblr.

“Please, put it down!” William exclaimed, backing a safe distance away.

“No, no, she has stuff to say! Listen to her,” Gabe replied, holding the snake out towards William again.

“I will not listen to a snake! You have no idea if it’s poisonous! You could get yourself killed! Or me killed!” William ducked even further away, behind a nearby tree.

“Don’t be silly, Bilvy, she’s our friend. She has good advice,” Gabe whispered something to the snake, petting it.

William shook his head, even though Gabe couldn’t see him anymore. He did not know how his boyfriend always got him in strange situations like this. But as much as he talked about snakes, he had never actually involved an actual snake before. At least not around William. 

“It does not have any advice for us, Gabriel,” William said.

“She,” Gabe corrected.

“You don’t even know, how would you even tell a snake’s sex?” 

“Well, I’m not certain, but based on her tail size-” Gabe began.

“Shut up, I didn’t want an actual answer. I will put up with so much stuff from you Gabe, but I draw the line at you holding an actual fucking snake,” William asserted. He had imagined how his day would go, hours ago. He and his boyfriend were going to go for a nice, romantic date in the park. They would look at the trees, listen to birds, take pictures of the pretty sky, all kinds of stuff like that. They would hold hands and kiss each other, be a cliché and cute couple. William had been so excited for the day. All his visions had been ruined when Gabe found the fucking snake, and decided to be friends with it.

The snake suddenly appeared right in front of William’s face, causing him to jump and scream loudly. He stumbled over a root and fell on the ground.

“William!” Gabe called, walking away quickly to put the snake down, and then running back over to check on his boyfriend. “Are you okay?”

William tried to answer, but found he didn’t have the breath to, for a number of reasons, ranging from his fall to the fact that he was terrified of snakes. One of the bigger mistakes he had made in his relationship was not mentioning to his snake-obsessed boyfriend that afraid of them. At the beginning of the relationship, he was worried it might be enough to convince Gabe to break up with him. Now, he had simply waited to long to say anything, it had just gotten to the point of being too weird.

He could handle it fine, until now. Gabe’s apartment didn’t allow him to have snakes, and the fake ones or pictures didn’t bother William. He had thought he’d be able to handle it. Evidently, he was wrong.

He felt tears begin to slide down his cheeks, and he tried to wipe them away quickly, before Gabe saw, but he was wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms before he could do anything.

“Baby,” Gabe whispered, “It’s okay, you’re fine, I’ve got you.” He continued to whisper comforting things while William cried, hiding his face in Gabe’s shoulder.

After a few minutes, William’s tears began to dry. “I’m sorry,” he said, his lips brushing Gabe’s neck.

“What are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry for,” Gabe replied.

“Yes, I do, I’m an absolute mess! I yelled at you for no good reason, then cried on you, and worst of all, we’ve been dating for a year and I never told you that I’m afraid of snakes.”

William could feel Gabe tense under him, and his heart almost broke in half. He could practically see his relationship ending.

“Afraid… of snakes?” 

William nodded, and hid his eyes on Gabe’s shoulder. He didn’t want to have to watch Gabe’s face as he broke up with him.

“I’m sorry, I should have told you. I just like you so much, and I knew you wouldn’t be able to handle it. You love snakes so much. I stupidly thought we’d be able to avoid them for the rest of our lives. Don’t worry about breaking my heart, I know this is a big deal to you,” William said.

Gabe’s hand’s found William’s shoulders and pushed them up so they were face to face. William tried to look away but Gabe softly led his chin up so he would meet his eyes. “Do you really think I’d break up with you over something like this?”

William nodded.

Gabe gasped. “I guess I haven’t made this clear enough, but you are so much more important to me than any snake. I would gladly go the rest of my life without seeing a single snake if it meant I got to keep you.”

At those wonderful words, William could feel his heart begin to mend itself. “Do you mean that?”

“One hundred percent,” Gabe answered.

A smile grew on William’s face, and he leaned in to kiss Gabe softly. Gabe returned the gesture and softly ran his hands up and down William’s arms. After awhile, they pulled away.

“I love you so much,” William stated.

“I love you more than I love snakes.”

“I know,” William said, smiling.

Gabe stood up, and held his hand out for William to take, and didn’t let go when he was stood up. “Do you want to leave, and go get some ice cream?”

William nodded, glad something good had actually come from the wonderful day he had envisioned.

As they were leaving the park, Gabe asked, “So does that mean the poster of the snake I have hanging over my bed makes sex weird?”

“You know, babe, I think that poster might make sex a little weird even if I wasn’t afraid of snakes,” William retorted.

“Fuck, I guess I’ll have to take that down, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something little and quick to keep me writing and to show I'm still doing stuff. I'm going to try to write more frequently, but you know how that goes. Also, I'm wildpatrick on tumblr if you want to bug me until I write stuff (that actually works well) or just want to talk to me for whatever reason.


End file.
